


When The Bat's Away...

by sunshineinwriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineinwriting/pseuds/sunshineinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is off to a Potions conference, being snooty at other smart people. Remus is left alone and horny, a week before the full moon. What his lover doesn't know won't hurt Remus, right?</p>
<p>Well, it'll certainly hurt his ass, at any rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Bat's Away...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutalitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutalitea/gifts).



> Written for my lovely Steph, as per usual. When do I write things for anyone else? xD She was feeling crappy and wanted some of her OTP, so I wrote her up some porn lickety-split. Because that's how I show my love.

Remus sighed and rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom morosely. Severus was out for the weekend, at some conference or other for Potions Masters and other people who were smart and sneery and academic, and Remus missed his partner like a missing limb.

One specific limb, actually. Because it was also about a week until the full moon. And at this time before his ‘time of the month’, as it were, Remus always tended to get _really_ horny.

And his snarky sex god of a Potions Master was far, far away, being smart. Not in Remus’ bed, fucking him into unconsciousness.

(Well, the unconsciousness had only happened once, but both Severus and Remus were very proud of that time.)

And, to make matters even _worse_ , Severus had ordered Remus to not touch himself while he was gone. “Don’t touch it,” he had ordered, black eyes hot as he pinned Remus to the wall next to the door on his way out and kissed him breathless. “Don’t even _think_ about it if you can help it. I want you all to myself when I get back.”

At the time, overwhelmed by his partner’s kisses as he always was, Remus had nodded dumbly, willing to agree to anything in that moment. And Severus had smirked and left for the conference, leaving Remus slumped against the wall with a semi and no way to take care of it.

Remus groaned loudly and rolled onto his side to look at the bedside clock. Still five hours or so until Severus came home, even longer if he went out for dinner or drinks with his colleagues afterwards. Most Potions Masters were reticent, antisocial bastards, but sometimes they liked to go out and brag about their accomplishments in a more relaxed setting than the conferences or committees that they usually met at.

Remus rolled over onto his other side and bit his lip, one hand straying off the end of the bed. Then he hissed and drew it back up, shaking his head furiously. “No, no,” he muttered. “Severus always knows. _Always_ , that bastard.”

But if Remus cleaned up the room really well…And he was so pent up, he’d be able to go multiple times tonight, no question. Severus wouldn’t know the difference, right?

Having thus convinced himself, Remus nodded firmly and rolled over to the side of the bed, fishing under it with one arm. A bit of rummaging and some grumbles later, and he pulled out a large wooden box, heaving it up on the bed and opening it up quickly.

He already knew exactly what he wanted. There, tucked to the left side of the box, was a long, thick dildo, made to the approximate size and proportion of Severus’ cock. The replica was almost exact, thanks to magic, and Remus hummed happily, squeezing the long shaft in his hand. He ignored the rest of the box’s contents; he didn’t have the time or patience for nipple clamps or cock rings or prostate stimulators. He just wanted to get fucked. Right now.

Severus, potions snob that he was, made their lube in bulk, and always made sure there were fat little jars in both of the bedside tables for ease of access. (Remus made fun of him for it all the time, but honestly, it was the best lube he’d ever used, and he thought it very sweet that Severus had developed the recipe just for them.) Remus pulled out the closest jar, wiggled out of his robes and pants, and lay back on the bed with a happy sigh, ready to get down to business.

It was the work of a few minutes to open himself up and insert the dildo. Remus let out a long groan when it finally settled inside, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of being full for a minute. Then, without any more delay, he gripped the base in his hand and began to fuck himself.

“Ah!” he moaned, arching his head back at the feeling. His other hand fumbled around his cock, gripping it firmly and starting a quick pace. Merlin, he could already feel himself getting close, this was going to be over way too fast…

“Well,” a deep, silky voice drawled, “this is a most surprising welcome home.”

Remus’ eyes flew open, and his hands yanked themselves away from his body as if burned. Surely he hadn’t heard… But when he raised his head fearfully, yes, there was Severus, standing in the doorway to their bedroom like a fearsome shadow, black eyes glittering.

“Severus!” Remus squeaked. “W-welcome home. I, ah, wasn’t expecting you back for a few more hours.”

“Clearly,” Severus drawled, striding into the room and over to his wardrobe, pulling off his traveling gloves and cloak. “I leave the conference early, planning to spend time with my lover rather than the insipid fools I had to spend two full days with, and what do I find? My lover deliberately disobeying the request I made of them before I left. I do hope this was the first time, Remus.”

Remus whined, hand straying treacherously close to his still-hard cock. His heart was beating fast, both from adrenaline and arousal. Honestly, now that Severus was here it only wound him up more. The man’s _everything_ turned Remus on; his voice, his gaze, his forceful nature. “Yes,” he panted, “‘S the first time, I just got started…” The tip of one finger grazed the side of his cock.

“Stop that,” Severus ordered. Remus let out another whine, two fingertips dragging up his shaft. “If you don't stop that I’ll spank you.”

Remus let out a small moan and his cock hardened even further. Severus smirked at that, approaching the bed and running his hands up Remus's thighs.

“I think you like that idea,” Severus whispered. “Should I? Turn you over my knee? Smack that lily white ass until it’s red and warm? And then soothe the hurt with my tongue?”

“Yes,” Remus whispered. “Oh Merlin…”

“Very well, then.”

Severus grabbed Remus’ hips and dragged him forward. Remus yelped, wincing at the feel of the dildo moving inside him, and then flopped gracelessly over Severus’ legs as the dark-haired man drew the dildo out slowly and inexorably, not stopping until it popped out of Remus’ ass with a soft sound and he could toss it aside. Remus opened his mouth to complain about the callous treatment of one of his favorite toys, but Severus hauled him all the way over his lap, and all of his words were lost in the sudden vulnerability of being ass-up over his lover’s thighs.

“Count them,” Severus ordered. “And you had best not lose count or I’ll double them.”

“Yes, sir,” Remus whispered, and he gave his ass a slight wiggle. Severus snarled wordlessly above him as a hand fell onto that moving ass instantly, smacking it.

“One…” Remus shivered beneath him. Severus did it again. “Two.”

Severus kept going, relentlessly slapping Remus’ ass over and over until it was rosy red. He got to twenty before he heard Remus’ voice break slightly, and then thirty before his voice went high-pitched with stress. At forty-two strikes Remus’ count began to hitch and wobble, and at forty-nine the first sob broke free.

“I’m sorry!” Remus cried, his entire body trembling, ass and thighs twitching and moving as if they weren’t sure whether to move up into that strict hand or try to get away from it. “I’m sorry, Se-Severus, I’m sorry I broke my promise—” And then he was crying, just a little, tears leaking from his eyes as Severus overwhelmed his boundaries and took him over the edge.

Satisfied, Severus slowed and gentled the spanking, petering out at sixty and rubbing his lover’s swollen, hot ass soothingly. Then he leaned down and bathed the hurt with his tongue, drawing soft moans from Remus.

“Severus,” Remus moaned, arching his still hard cock into Severus’ leg. He was already recovering from his brief breakdown, although he still sniffed a little bit, wiping his eyes surreptitiously on Severus’ black robes. “More.”

Severus sank his teeth into one hot cheek in reprimand, greatly enjoying the yelp that that engendered. “You will get precisely what I decide to give you, Remus. Not a bit more.” He reached for the open jar on the bedside table and dipped three fingers into it, coating them lightly. Considering that Remus had just had a good-sized dildo up there, Severus knew his ass wouldn’t need much more lube. He dipped a finger inside, teasingly, before withdrawing it.

“Severus!” Remus hissed, arching his back a little to try and get that finger further into him. Severus chuckled, pressing an open kiss to Remus’ back as he pressed the finger fully inside. Remus clenched around him, and Severus smiled as he trailed his second finger around the entrance before pushing it in alongside the other.

Remus let out a small moan, pressing back on it. Severus thrust them in, moving them apart to stretch him quickly. A third finger followed, all the way to the base. Severus kept the fingers going, just to torture Remus. He wanted to hear him beg. He wanted to hear his proud lover ask to be fucked.

“Please, please pleasepleaseplease _please_ , Severus,” Remus chanted, wiggling his bright red ass impatiently. “Just fuck me already, _please_ , I’ve been waiting for so long…”

Then again, Severus should know by now that Remus was never too proud in bed. In many ways his lover was far more adventurous than the staid Potions Master was, introducing toys and new dynamics to their bedroom lives with bright enthusiasm. Barely suppressing a fond smile—Remus was still face down in his lap, he’d never know—Severus kept his fingers buried in Remus’ upturned ass and pulled out his wand with his other hand, casting a mild nonverbal healing spell to heal the worst of the damage done to Remus’ ass. Remus let out a surprised, curious noise, shifting his weight on Severus’ lap, but the dark-haired man controlled his lover easily.

“I’m not sure you deserve to be fucked tonight,” he mused, resting his left elbow between Remus’ shoulderblades so that he couldn’t get up from his position. His fingers began moving slowly in and out again, wriggling and brushing teasingly against the edge of the werewolf’s prostate. “You deliberately disobeyed me, broke your promise, and were probably planning on hiding it so that I’d never find out. All to get a cock in your ass. You’re a dirty, needy slut, aren’t you? Well, tonight you aren’t getting it. You’re going to come just from my hand on your bottom and my fingers in your arse.” And without warning, he began spanking Remus again.

“Ah!” Remus shrieked, almost falling off of Severus’ lap in surprise. The man’s long agile fingers were still buried in his ass, and the healing spell had taken off just enough of the edge that every smack felt white-hot and new against his sore cheeks. “No, nononono,” he moaned, writhing as much as he could, tears leaking from his eyes again. “I can’t, Sev’rus, I can’t do it…” But his cock was leaking, rubbing against Severus’ leg, and he felt dangerously on edge already, careening toward a huge crash, barely able to hold on.

“You can,” came the implacable silk of Severus’ voice, fingers curling and twisting inside him. Remus sobbed in response. “You can, Remus, I know you can. You can come just like this. Go on.” And his fingers turned and dragged directly across Remus’ prostate, lighting up his insides like fireworks, while his other hand cracked down hard right across Remus’ sit spots. And Remus let out a strangled noise, shuddered, and came.

It was almost silent, his orgasm, only broken by a high-pitched whine and the sound of his gasped breaths. Remus’ whole body froze, all of his muscles locked up, and his cock spat ribbons of cum out onto Severus’ trousers, dripping to the ground. He came for what felt like minutes, on and on, Severus’ fingers still in his ass, prolonging the sensation.

Finally he came down, his body unclenching with a sigh as he sagged into the hard strength of his lover. Severus gathered him up in his arms and laid him out on the bed properly, settling his head against the pillows gently. Remus hummed as he felt a cleaning spell sweep over him, his whole body tingling with the aftermath of a truly spectacular orgasm. He could hear his lover moving about the room, the rustle of cloth that was probably him changing, the clink of various things being lifted up and set down. He kept his eyes closed, basking in the warm afterglow.

He was brought back to alertness by the dip of the bed next to him, and he opened his eyes and turned into Severus’ body as the more slender man settled down next to him. Severus had changed into his pajamas, silk pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt in dark grey. Remus mourned the missed chance to snuggle his partner without any clothes on, but Severus’ body issues were an ongoing struggle, and not something to be tackled tonight.

“How’s your bum?” Severus asked lowly, curling an arm around Remus’ waist and settling his hand in the small of his back. Remus hummed happily.

“Hot,” he said, with a wry wince. “Probably going to bruise tomorrow. If it’s too bad to sit I’ll heal it up, but it still feels good right now.” He pressed a kiss to Severus’ cheek. “Thanks, love. That was lovely. Welcome home, for real, by the way. I missed you.”

“Yes, somehow I could tell,” Severus said, dry as dust. Remus pinched his side lightly.

“Don’t be an arse. Or more of one than you usually are, at any rate.” He ran his hands over Severus’ clothed sides, relearning the whipcord body as if something could have changed in the two days since he saw his lover last. “Want me to do you? Are you…?”

Severus intercepted his hand and pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss to his palm, draping Remus’ arm over his back instead. “I’m fine. Take a nap, Remus. I’m not done punishing you yet.”

“That sounds like some excellent incentive to me,” Remus grinned, and he let his eyes slip closed, drifting off wrapped up in Severus’ arms.


End file.
